Balto has a brother!
by ghost118752
Summary: this a story that i was inspired to write so i did tell me what you think and what i should do next i this story
1. Chapter 1

**authors** **note I do not own any of the balto characters I only own mine**

it was a cold winter Alaskan night for balto this was his first day alone but little did he know that his brother was still alive.

4 years later...

balto was with jenna this morning to watch the sun rise on balto's boat

Jenna: the sun rise is just beautiful is it not

Balto: i know something more beautiful that that sun rise

Jenna: oh yea what is that?

Balto: its you

Jenna: oh you always know what to say to me to make me happy

Balto: that's why i do it so that way i can see your wonderful smile

Jenna: Balto whats that?

Balto: whats what

Jenna: that figure behind you

Balto turned around to find another wolf behind him that was about a month younger that him

Balto: who are you!

Max: please dont hurt me i was just looking for food

Balto: then why dont you hunt for it?

Max: i was never taut how to hunt you see i was abandoned my mom died and my dad thought that i could live on my own so he left me and my older brother never came back

the gray wolf said in a sad tone

Balto: oh im sorry come up hear ill get you something to eat and we can talk

Jenna: are you sure about this im mean what if he trys to hurt us?

Balto: dont worrie im mean look at him it looks like he hasn't had something to eat for weeks

Balto: hey kid when was the last time you ate something

Max: i haven't eaten for 2 weeks

Balto: you know i had a brother but me and him got split up and i never saw him again

Max: yea my mom use to sing this song to me every night that would help me sleep

Balto: can i hear it?

Max: sure

Max starts to hum the song sense he cant remember the words for it but stops to hear balto humming the rest of the song

Max: how do you know that song my mother made it up?

Balto: what do you mean thats the song that my mom sang to me before bed for me and my brother

max started that cry

Balto: hey kid i never got your name

Max: my names max

Balto heard that name from some ware but he couldn't out his paw on it

Max: do you mind if i ask you a question

Balto: sure go ahead

Max: do you know anybody named Balto he's my brother i have been looking for

Balto: i thought i new you from somewhere!

Max: what do you mean i have never met you before

Balto: your brother balto you have been looking for that's me

Max: what!?

Balto: i thought that i lost you all those years ago

at this point jenna came out because she heard crying but when she got there she saw Max and Balto hugging each other

Jenna: what's going on?

Balto: you know how i told you about my brother the one that i lost

Jenna: yea

Balto: this is him

balto started to cry

Jenna: oh my gosh im so happy for you" jenna said nuzzling her mate

Max: wait you to are a couple

Balto: yea we've been to gether for a month now

Max: hold on ill be right back

Balto: where are you going?

Max: its a surprise

so balto and Jenna sat on the boat waiting for Max to return

Crystal: hey what took you so long?

Max: you can not believe what just happend

Crystal: what?

Max: i found my brother balto

Crystal: that's grate babe is he with you.. crystal said wile looking behind him

Max: no he's at his boat with his mate Jenna

Crystal: so you came here to get me so i could meet them

Max: yep so are you coming?

Crystal: ok be can we walk there im still pregnant you know

Max: of cores

Crystal: thank you

1 hour later...

Balto: whats taking Max so long

Jenna: i dont know lets just be patient

Max: hey guys im back i want you to meet someone!

Balto: Max who is this

Crystal: hi my name is Crystal

Jenna and Balto: hi its nice to meet you

Balto: hey Max can i ask you something really quick in private

Max: sure

balto and max then walked it to the boat wile Jenna and Crystal talked

Max: so what did you wanna ask me

Balto: Ok dont take any offence to this but is Crystal fat?

Max: oh know she i just pregnant

Balto: wait shes your mate

Max: yep

Balto: how did you guys meet

Max: well i meet her a 2 years after i lost you and we became best friends but one day i was sleeping and she heard me whimpering so she came to see what was wrong i was having a nightmare about her leaving me and i said in my sleep that i loved her and after that she woke me up and said i was having a bad dream and told me it was ok but she told me that i said that i loved her so she asked if i really felt that way and i said yes and then after that we became mates

Balto: ok thats all i wanted to ask lets get back out to the girls... oh by the way when is she due

Max: 24 hours

Balto: ok then let's go

Jenna: so what were you guys talking about

Max: oh just how me and Crystal met and also about the puppies she'll be having in 24 hours

Jenna: Oh congrats you guys!

Crystal: thank you

Balto: so where do you live curently

Max: we live out in a cave in the woods not to far from the edge

Balto: oh ive seen that cave i just didnt bother to go it to it but I was always curios about it

Jenna: so are you guys in a pack?

Max: nope are pack for killed by hunters a few weeks ago but if that didn't happen I would be leader of that pack right now


	2. Chapter 2

Balto: I'm sorry to here that.

Max: it's ok I wasn't that excited about it anyways.. so you have any friends besides Jenna

Balto: yea I show you were they are

After Balto said this he lead the way to were Boris lived

Balto: Boris you home!

Boris: come in

Max: who's Boris?

Max said tilting his head

Balto: he's a friend of mine that took care of me after we got seperated i thought we should meet him first

Crystal: it's all ways nice to meet new people

Boris: hello balto...who are they?

Balto: Boris this is my brother max and his mate crystal

Boris: oh balto has told me so much about you and how you to got separated

Max: well it's for to know that he didn't for get about me

Balto: do you know where muk and luk are?

Boris: there at the lake practicing there swimming but be careful you know how the hug to hard sometimes

Max: wait Boris is a goose!?

Max has just walked in to the room were Balto and Boris are

Balto: yep he's taken care of me sense we got sperated

Max's jaw droped

Crystal: hey babe you okay

Max: oh sorry.. I'm fine thanks for asking

Max: so balto what is so bad about muk and luk

Balto: oh they can be a little rough at times plus there polar bears

Max froze at that but balto didn't under stand why

Balto: hey Max you ok?

Max didn't respond to his question

Crystal: hey Balto ok your not in trouble or anything because you didn't know this but he's terrified of polar bears

Balto: oh can you tell me why?

Crystal: well about half a year ago when we were looking for a den we came across these two polar bears one could speak english the other one just mumbled while the other one translated for him

Balto: oh so you have met muk and luk

Max: wait so there the two polar bears that scared the living crap out of me one and a half years ago!?

Balto: how did they scare you Max?

Max: i don't know i was just terrified of them for some reason

Crystal: well how about we go meet them and start off fresh

Crystal said this in a soft caring voice to try and convince him

Max:y-yea ill g-give it a t-try

authors note that's all for this chapter im sorry if it was short but tell me how it went and what i should do next besides introducing max to muk and luk ill get to that soon anyway ill see you in the next chapter bye..


End file.
